A data processing system conventionally includes a central processing unit (CPU), associated memos, input devices such as keyboard and pointing device, and an output display monitor for displaying information. Such a system is capable of running numerous different types of application programs. One type of application program is known as a database program. A typical database program includes a table into which data can be entered. Inquiries about the data can then be made, as well as reports being generated.
The typical database program displays tables on the display monitor. The table has plural fields to be filled in by a user, with input commands entered on the keyboard or using the mouse. For example, in an order entry system, the table might include fields relating to an order number, customer invoice and shipping information, as well as sales information. A typical such display is illustrated in FIG. 20B. Typically, the user must key in information for each field. Alternatively, pop-up menus may be provided for select fields.
While such a database application program is a vast improvement over prior manual-type systems, there, remains room for improvement. For example, in the discussed order entry system, a user must fill in data for each and every field. Advantageously, default values might be used for certain fields to minimize keying in of data. Care must be taken, however, in selecting default values as the particular default values required might change depending on the individual user or job responsibilities of the individual user. For example, a salesman might have different information available than an accountant. Likewise, different levels of security are necessary with respect to different individuals or job responsibilities. While these requirements can be satisfied directly in the application program, doing so requires design considerations in the software application development with respect to specific user security and productivity factors.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.